wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay/Archive 5
Rainstrike jerked, acting weird after seeing his eye. "Yeah." he meowed quick. (yes they do) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:52, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "Shh... I smell someone! Not a clanmate..." Rainstrike tensed and lowered himself. "Are we being attacked?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:55, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "It's— it's not a Clan." A brown head appeared over a boulder, looking like a tom. He pulled himslef up. He looked strong and powerful, his face was blocked by shadow. A gray and white face followed his. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:59, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "Who are you?" Pebblestar asked. (I gtg to bed school tomorrow) "My name us Bark, and this is my sister, Minty." the brown tom meowed. Rainstrike tensed beside Pebblestar. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:03, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "I wanted to introduce myself!" cried Minty. ----- "You are on Clan land." Pebblestar meowed. Bark rolled his amber eyes at Minty. "I see that..." he murmured glancing back at his sister. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:30, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "Don't you roll your eyes at me!" Minty yowled. ---- "You're on Clan land!" Pebblesta repeated. "We would like to join." he meowed seeming to not hear his sister yowl, his eyes locked on Rainstrike who was staring at his paws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:35, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "Why?" "We don't really have anywhere else to go." Bark meowed simply. "And some dogs are hunting us so we thought it would be safer in numbers." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:42, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "What do you think Rainstrike?" Bramblefire looked for her apprentice. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 23:30, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Riverpaw piped up. "Hi!" Brablefire heard Riverpaw's mew, and padded over, her ears pricked. "Oh, there you are. We're doing some hunting practice today." --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 00:29, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Okay! Where?" "I don't know, I don't know... wherever the prey's running, I guess. Now come on, we're going." Bramblefire flicked her tail impatiently as she padded over to the camp entrance. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 00:35, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Riverpaw followed. Rainstrike seemed lost in thought. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:48, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Hello? Rainstrike?" Bark glared down at Rainstrike. Rainstrike jerked. "O-okay?" he meowed quickly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:07, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "A-are you okay?" she asked. Rainstrike nodded slowly. --- Bark rolled his eyes. "So are we joining or...?" he asked flecking his tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:10, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (How is his past getting out?) "I guess you can..." (What?) Bark nodded to Minty. "Come on!" he mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:14, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (Oops! XD I meant how long until his past gets out.) "Follow me." (hmmm.... how about.... 2 DAYS) Bark followed Pebblestar brushing Rainstrike's face with his fluffy tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:18, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (CAT days? Or like our days?) "Would you like a name change?" (i don't know... CAT days...?) Bark nodded. "I want to be named Barktail." he glanced at Minty waiting for her answer. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:24, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (Cat days are the RP days so like a day in the Rping cats world.) "I want to be named Mintleaf!" she claimed. ------ "Very well." Pebblestar meowed. (okay yeah then that) Bark looked around. "So what do we do?" he asked. --- Rainstrike padded into camp and sulked into the warriors den without making a sound. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:32, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "I'll call a meeting." Bark nodded and waited. Minty at his side. When Pebblestar walked away to call the meeting Bark leaned down to Minty's ear. "You never said ''he ''was here." he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:38, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ''I hope Firepaw's fine with this decision... "Two loners are joining our Clan. Minty. Bark. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even with the cost of your life?" "I do." Bark meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:44, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "I do" ------ "Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you Barktail and Mintleaf." "Barktail! Mintleaf!" the Clan called. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:49, November 7, 2015 (UTC) The moon was rising higher, and Pebblestar headed to her nest. Barktail went to the warriors den and hissed softly when he past Rainstrike. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:55, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- The next day approached. "Rainstrike, Barktail, Sandclaw! Border patrol!" called Whitetooth. Barktail rasied his tail. "Could I please check the Elders for ticks and clean the Nursery instead please?" he asked shooting a short glare at Rainstrike. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:02, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "No. Excuses these days! For StarClan sake, you act like there's a murderer!" Barktail glared. "Fine." he growled and the patrol headed out. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:12, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Hi Firepaw! How's Pebbleflight?" Firepaw looked. "Good." she meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:15, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "That's good." "I'm going to try to catch up to the patrol." Firepaw mewed getting to her paws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:18, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Okay!" (I want her to become a warrior early) Firepaw caught up to the patrol to see them fighting with some rouges. Sandclaw, still hurt from the fox attack wasn't doing good. She saved him and they went back to camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:24, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (Right now?) "What happened?" (yes, i want her to become one because she saved Sandclaw) "Rogues attacked and Firepa saved me." Sandclaw meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:28, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (I call ALOT of clan meetings) "You did? Well then, I shall call a Clan meeting." And she did. Firepaw watched. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:31, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Firepaw, you have shown great courage. And I shall make you a warrior." Firepaw nearly fell off the rock she was sitting on. She ran forward to face Pebblestar. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:13, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." Firepaw said proudly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:00, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you Firepoppy, after your father. StarClan honors your courage and skill." "Firepoppy! Firepoppy!" the Clan yowled the new warriors name. Firepoppy purred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:03, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Good job, my former apprentice." Firepoppy nodded and padded away when the cheering stopped. --- Hollygorse padded mindlessly out of camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:08, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Hey Rainstrike!" Pebblestar called. Rainstrike left Sandclaw to Dustpaw. Dustpaw was taking over many of the medicine cat duties since Dappleflight had a strange sickness that stopped her from working. "Yes?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:12, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Have you seen how Barktail and Mintleaf have been around you?" Rainstrike slightly lowered himself. "... Yeah..." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:16, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Do you have any idea why?" "No...." he meowed. "Well, I'm going to go hunting, bye." he meowed and quickly turned off and left. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:22, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Firepoppy? Have you seen your mother?" Firepoppy looked up at Pebblestar. She decided she could speak, as she was on vigil by the entrace. "I think she went out." ----- Hollygorse's paws brushed up onto the flat stone of the thunderpath, and farther behind her was a distant roaring she couldn't seem to hear, she was too focused on a little feather laying in front of her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:28, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (PATCHY! YOUR POOR OCS!) "Ah thanks." she meowed and went to find her. Hollygorse picked the feather up in her jaws. ''It'll be a good toy for new kits. ''she thought, then she saw a shiny pebble. She padded over to it and sniffed it and picked it up softly. The roaring grew louder but the cat seemed to act deaf. (Yay) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:32, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (It's time for Pebble to lose her second life which doesn't help since Holly will still die.) "HOLLYGORSE!" She called and she leapt out onto the thunderpath. Hollygorse snapped her head to see Pebblestar flying to her. "Pebblestar?" when Pebblestar reached her she flet a huge force and a slight pain in her neck then everything was gone. (it sucks to have your neck snapped) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:38, November 7, 2015 (UTC) In mid air Pebblestar neck was hit and she lie limp on the ground. Barktail sniffed the air from a rock. "Do you smell any prey?" he asked Mintleaf. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:43, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Nope!" ------ StarClan came to Pebblestar and told her they lost her second life. "Ugh, it smells like something died." (oh... that's harsh...) "Let's see if we can find it." Barktail meowed and headed off. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:47, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Look!" Minty screamed. She pointed at the two limp bodies. Barktail padded up to them. It was Pebblestar and Hollygorse, the smell of death was strong by Hollygorse. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:51, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "H-hello? Are you dead?" He nugded Hollygorse and she didn't move. "She is." he turned to Pebblestar. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:54, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Well, GO ON!" Mintleaf yelled to him. Barktail glared at Mintleaf. He nudged Pebblestar. "Are you dead?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:58, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar slowly got up. "No... But Hollygorse is and we got hit by monsters." "I can see that." Barktail meowed. "Anyway, we should get to camp." he meowed and picked Hollygorse up. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:03, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar ran ahead. "Firepoppy, you're on vigil, I know, but I need to tell you something." Firepoppy looked around slowly. "okay.... I'm listening..." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:07, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Hollygorse... Was hit by a monster... A-and she is dead." "What? where is she?' Firepoppy asked looking around for her mothers body. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:11, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Right here." Mintleaf mewed. Firepoppy looked at Hollygorse's glazed eyes and twisted neck. she turned away from the cats and went off into the forest by herself, clearly wanting to be alone. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:14, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Put her body in camp. Vigil will be tomorrow. I'm heading to my nest." Barktail nodded. "I think ''you should keep an eye on someone." Barktail meowed to Pebblestar. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:19, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Who?" "Rainstrike, we know a little more about him then he's telling you." Barktail mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:23, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "What?" "Oh he didn't tell you? He is, or at lest was our father, he killed our mother and brother too." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:27, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar's jaw dropped. "I must go find him..." Barktail nodded. "You do that." he meowed and carried Hollygorse's body away.---- Rainstrike sat in a tree near RockClan's border. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:35, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Bramblefire eventually came to a clearing which had an abundance of prey around it. Gesturing to Riverpaw, she asked: "Well? What do you smell?" --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 21:02, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Thunderpath, birds, mouse, dog but it's faint and twoleg." ------- "Rainstrike? Would you like to talk to me about the mate you killed?" Rainstrike jumped out of the tree he was in and landed beside Pebblestar. "W-what?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:30, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Bramblefire nodded approvingly. "Good. Now, any specific prey scents you can smell?" --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 22:39, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Your kits, Mintleaf and Barktail told me everything." ------- "Rabbit, thrush, mouse, and vole." "They told you about Harvey?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:05, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, why would you kill her?" Rainstrike scrapped his claws on the ground. ''If I tell her why she'll hate me...[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:21, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "I want an answer. No answer makes me more mad." "She... cheated on me with my friend." he stated. "But I regret doing it, my mind was too clouded with my rage I didn't think right." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:26, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "Very well. I thought I trusted you. I thought I loved you..." With that she turned away. Rainstrike watched her go a bit stunned. That was it? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:30, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Bramblefire purred. "Well done, Riverpaw. Now, go catch one of those things for me: I'm going to be checking your technique." The dark tabby she-cat sat back on her haunches and watched Riverpaw, her green eyes narrowed in concentration. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 04:07, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Riverpaw spotted rabbit. ----- (She's more mad than you think) Pebblestar sat in her den. Rainstrike flecked his ears and walked away. She was probably more mad then he thought. She didn't like him anymore, but that's okay, he deserved it, he didn't deserve to be loved, he had that chance and blew it. He looked out at the thunderpath, he ran across it to the other side. She probably wouldn't want him in her Clan now. He wanted to talk to her but it was probably better to leave her be. He sniffed. He was near a rogue den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:56, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ---- Pebblestar fell asleep and woke up with a stomach pain. (try going with "she feels like she needs to throw up") A Rogues nose poked out of a bramble. "Look kits! another cat!" a young golden and white she-cat mewed and ran out with two apprentice aged kits. "Um... hi." Rainstrike meowed as they sniffed him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:01, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar felt like throwing up. "DUSTPAW!" She called. Dustpaw came into the den. "At last! you woke up it's sunhigh, we thought you were dead." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:10, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "My stomach hurts and I feel like I need to throw up." Dustpaw looked at her belly and put a paw on it. He felt a bump in it. "Your a mother." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:14, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ''A mother? With a mate... RAINSTRIKE!? "I gotta go!" She dashed out of camp and tried to find Rainstrike. "RAINSTRIKE!" "Ugh! not even a thanks!" Dustpaw yowled. ----- "Whats you name?" a kit asked. "Rainstrike." he meowed. "I'm Rabid." repled the kit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:20, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "RAINSTRIKE!" she called again. He glanced around. "I'll... be right back..." he meowed to the strange family and went to find Pebblstar. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:23, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "Rainstrike!" "What!?" he asked when he saw her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:28, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "I'm having your kits..." she whispered. "What?" he asked surprised. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:32, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "I am." She confirmed. "Thats...." he was going to say great but he remebered. "Does that mean you forgive me?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:39, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, deep in my heart, I was never mad at you, just blinded by love." "Well then, that's great!" he purred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:50, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "Come, lets go back to camp. I forgot to asked how many kits I was gonna have." "Wait, I met some cats." he meowd as the rogue family came over, just the three. "Hi! my names Rabid! what's yours?" he asked Pebblestar. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:23, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "Pebblestar." "Cool! these are my sisters, Star and Wing." he pointed to the older she-cat then the younger. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:43, November 9, 2015 (UTC) "Hi!" "Can we join you?" asked Star. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:24, November 9, 2015 (UTC) "Where are your parents? Will they approve?" "Our parents left us for dead." Rabid butted in. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:27, November 9, 2015 (UTC) "Okay, if you want you may join." The cats raced each other to camp leaving Pebblestar and Rainstrike. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 21:45, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Roleplay Category:Archives